Vampire Love
Well, just a little heads up. Lyndsay is me, Marcella is my sister, Kristina is my friend(even though it says she is a twin sister) and Elizabeth is a friend. So please enjoy. It's 9am on Vampire Island and everybody is asleep. Except three vampires named Lyndsay and Kristina, who are twins, and their younger sister Marcella, who is part human because her mother was a vampire and father was a human. They live alone in their little cottage because they were abandoned when the twins were six and Marcella wan three. None of them go to school because they can't afford it. So they get most of their education from their friends and neighbors. Marcella, unlike all of the other vampires, doesn't turn to ash when she is in the sunlight. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and is 9 years old. She is very adventuristic and has always wanted to travel over seas with her sisters since she was 4, but her sisters burn in the sunlight. She is determined to get her sisters to be albe to be in the sunlight and not burn. The twins, Kristina and Lyndsay, are I dentical twins and have brown hair and brown eyes and are 12 years old. They also have a very active personality. They love to dance and are insisted on keeping the family together. Lyndsay takes care of their little sister and keeps the house clean. She also has a low paying job at the local drugstore. Kristina cooks and weaves the clothing and sometimes gets help from her sisters. She loves to play with her little sister and tell her stories. The twins have a very loving personality because of this. "Lyndsay, Kristina I have done it!!!!" Cella said with excitement to her sisters thinking of all of the wonderful thing they can do now. "Marcella its 9am and the suns out, you know how we turn to ash."Kristina said to Marcella "I know but you wont now, here put this on." Marcella says handing the bottle to Kristina. "Ash no more sun block, Is thins supose to make us not turn to ash in the sunlight?" Lyndsay asks with excitment. "Yup, Go ahead and try it on, please..." Marcella beggs. Lyndsay and Kristina put it on their hands and puts it in the sunlight coming from the window and their skin doesn't burn. It acts like a regular human hand in the sunlight. "How long does it last? Because If it doesn't last long I might be in the sun when it wears off." Kristina asks "According to my calculations it should last.... seven hours. Which means that maybe we can probably sail out to sea and see what is out there." Marcella answers "Cool, but are you sure that there is something out there? Because the last vampire who went out to sea never came back." Lyndsay said with caution. "Im sure. I saw through a telescope there is land out there and it should take us four hours at 45mph to get there. I already built the boat." Lyndsay and Kristina looked surprised at her, I mean a nine year old already making a boat for them to travel over seas is pretty amazing. "I'm in how about you Lyndsay?"Kristina asked while looking her her sister. "I'll go to, When will we leave? We still need to get all of the supplies ready before we leave. Lyndsay said. "We will leave at 10am. How's that?" Marcella asked. Lyndsay and Kristina gave a thumbs up. At the Flynn-Fletcher house hold Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their tree as usual trying to think of something to do. Ferb was reading a book and Phineas was just sitting there. Phineas looked at Ferb who was reading, Ferb was paying no attention to Phineas. Phineas put his hand under where the spine of the book was and snapped it shut. Ferb was startled and grabbed the book back. Then he looked at Phineas with the "why did you do that" face on. Phineas finally spoke. "What are we going to do today, It's already 9am and we haven't even started?" Phineas asked Ferb shrugged. Then they both heard a familiar voice in the gate. "Watcha doin'?" It was Isabella. She asked with the most sweetest smile on her face and hearts in her eyes.Then she walked forward away from the gate when they heard 2 voices that didn't go together, they were familiar, but it didn't sound like they would ever be together. "Art is stupid." one voice said. Then the other one commented back. "Thats your opinion, me personally, I love art and not just because my dad is famous because of it." It was oviously Buford and Django arguing. Django was holding up strong, but Buford was just trying to tick him of like there was no tomorrow. Finally they were seen coming in the yard from the gate. "Hey Denaball, My thumbs are getting weak because my mom took the video games away from me for a month, and its only been a week and my thumbs are getting weaker from the lack of video games being played. Can you fix my problem?" Buford said with a naisily voice in the begining but then it turned into a voice filled with sorrow but wanting to be serious. "How about an arcade, arcades are popular with kids these days." Django said wanting to seek help for his frienemy. "That's a great idea, an arcade and maybe we can have a game that kills vampires.( A cut of Lyndsay and Kristina getting chills down there spine with suspicion while packing supplies for the trip) Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. Hey where's Perry." Phineas stated with an evil grin then asked. *Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated* Perry walks in the front door, closes it and is confused because everything is dark. Doof is there its just needs a dark enviroment for what he's doing. "Oh, hi Perry the platypus. I'm doing something that need complete darkness so I would appreciate it if you dont turn the lights on." Doof says as Perry reaches for the light switch, but puts his arm down. "Thank you Perry the Platypus, also my hands are kinda busy at the moment so I really can't put you in your trap at the moment. So you can just come over here." When Perry got over there he could only see a little bit of what he was doing through a very dim flashlight. Perry had a confused look on his face. Doof saw this and then explained what he was doing. "Perry you look confused, maybe I should tell you what I'm doing. You see I am not nocternal so I can only spread evil when It's day, but what about at night? So that is why I'm making a clone of myself, but not just any clone. It's a vampire clone. that's why I need complete darkness, if it gets to any sunlight it will turn into ash like real vampires." Lyndsay, Marcella, and Kristina are double checking that they have everything that they need. "Wait, we don't know how long we will be gone so let's get Elizabeth to watch over the house in case we are gone for longer then expected." Lyndsay said. "That's a good idea, I'll go leave a message on her door." Kristina agrees then walks off to place the message. Then Marcella is packing the last of the supplies while Lyndsay is waiting for Kristina to return. Kristina returns and they get on the boat to leave. They take off and Lyndsay and Kristina watch the island as it disappears under the horrizen. With a gloom look on their face like the wanted to go back but had no choice. Their sister, Marcella, was the captin of the ship and wasn't turning back. Then when the island was out of site they walked inside the boat to get some shut-eye before they got to their destination. Phineas has done his research about what kills vampires. how they act ,and look like. And is now computing it into the game. The game is called "Vampire Free Society". Django is painting the imatation paint splatter on the outside of the arcade and is having fun. Isabella and the Fireside girls are posting posters around town about the new arcade. Ferb is making the arcade games with his tools and a lot of metal. Buford and Baljeet are painting the arcade games. All of this way happening with the quirky word song. "Almost done, now all I need to do is take some of my DNA and put in this chemical bath for 1 hour and the clone will be complete." Doofenshmirtz said while trying to consentrated. "Oh, Perry the Platypus can you hand me that cup just over there?" Doof asked. Perry handed it to him. "Thank you." Doof replied as Perry handed him the cup. Doof poured the liquid in the cup and put the cup of liquid into a huge tube ful of water, and then mixed it in. He then took a fork and scraped some skin cells from a mole on his leg. And then put the skin cells into the tube and then a red glowing ball started to appear. And slowly but surely it was starting to take shape of Doofenshmirtz. "It's working, It's working." Doof said with excitment. Perry was just standing there wondering when to attack, because it hasn't done any harm yet because it wasn't alive yet. Lyndsay and Kristina are still napping and Marcella is still navigating through rocks and around whirlpools when suddenly, Fog horns are going off. "AAHHHH!!!!!" Kristina and Lyndsay scream as they are waking up from their lovely nap that ends in disaster. "What was that for!" Kristina yells as her and Lyndsay get out of the ship, while applying more sunscreen. "We are finally arriving in beautiful downtown Danville, home to the biggest ball of rainbow yarn in the world." Cella chants as she is enjoying herslef and while she points to land. "Wow, we actually made it!" Kristina said with excitment."Maybe we should get ready to go on land? Our hair is a wreck from our nap?" Kristina said while looking at Lyndsay with bed head. "I totally agree, we also might meet some cute boys, huh?" Lyndsay said while nudging Kristina in the arm. Kristina has been looking for a boyfriend for almost a year now but no luck. Last week she told Lyndsay that she would do anything for someone to love. And Kristina felt confident that she was in the right place. So when they went in the boat to do their hair, Lyndsay just fixed it up by brushing out all of the knots and putting some hairspray on to keep it in place. On the other hand Kristina put her hair in a messy bun with some hair on the sides out like her hair always is. Then they got their ipods and headed out to land when Cella yelled that it was time to grab what we needed and head off the ship. So they just walked around until they found something interesting to look at. Isabella and the fireside girls came back from putting the posters around town. Half of the arcade was built and painted. Then all you could see in their eyes were hearts. Ginger looking at Baljeet, Adyson looking at Buford, and Isabella looking at Phineas. Baljeet knew that Ginger liked him and the same went for Adyson and Buford. The only two people who each other didn't know the others feelings were Phineas and Isabella. Then Isabella asked the fireside girls if she should tell him. "Definatly." Adyson said while whispering so the others couldn't hear their conversation. "Absolutely." Ginger said. "Okay then I know what you think I should, I'm going to go for it and tell Phineas. Wish me luck. Isabella said then walked towards Phineas. Phineas was on the last one of the games he had to program when Isabella walked next to him. "Phineas..." Yes said then trailed off. "Yes, Isabella." Phineas said while looking up at her. "Phineas, every since I met you...I...sorta..liked you." Isabella said with an unsteady voice "Do you mean as a friend or more then a friend?" Phineas questioned "I mean like-like, more then a friend. Sorta like love." Isabella answered. Phineas pondered at Isabella's responce. Then finally said something. "You know Isabella.." Isabella looked at him. "When we met I liked you as a friend.." Isabellas head dropped. "But recently I've been feeling the same way." Phineas said. Isabellas face lit up with happiness. Then they hugged each other. Ferb was looking throught the window into that room looking at the love. Then Ferb felt sad "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cxbFLYa0_bw". Then they walked outside and continued to work on the arcade. Lyndsay and Kristina are listening to their ipods, following Marcella. They are looking at all of the buildings that almost reach the sky and all of the public art. Then something catches their eye. "Hey look at that. It looks like some sort of arcade. Maybe we should go check it out." Kristina says while turning off her ipod and pointing to the arcade. "That looks cool. Well, I dont know about you guys but I'm going to check that out." Lyndsay says and then walks towards it. Soon after that Kristina follows but Cella stays and says. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to go check out the museum." Then she walks of towards the museum. But Lyndsay and Kristina keep walking towards the building. Then after walking for a while they stop in their tracks. "Wait a minute. The arcade is in someones backyard. Lets keep going." Lyndsay says. Then they start walking again. They keep walking until they are right infront of the gate. Then they realize how huge the arcade is. Then they heard a voice behind them. "Hello, who are you gals?" It turned out to be Phineas just standing right behind them. It startled Lyndsay and Kristina. "Hello, Im Lyndsay and this is my identical twin sister Kristina." Lyndsay answers while pointing to Kristina when she says her name. "What's you name?" Kristina asks being polite. "My name is Phineas. And before you ask, yes this is my house and, yes my friends and I built this arcade. Would you ladies like to come in? Phineas asks being a gentalmen. "Sure." Kristina and Lyndsay say simotaniously. Then they and Phineas walk into the backyard. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages